


Как в Титанике

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>романтика подручными средствами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в Титанике

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



> Никаких веществ, капля мата.
> 
> Написано на [Reborn Battle-2015](http://rebornbattle.diary.ru/)

Вода была холодной и очень солёной, в воздухе стоял запах гари.  
– Отдай кусок двери, пидарас, – сказал Хибари. Кажется, он думал, что это звучит грозно, но судорожно стучащие зубы сводили на нет весь эффект.  
Мукуро нахмурился и шлёпнул его по ладони.  
– Отдай кусок двери, говорю, – повторил Хибари, зрачки у него были большими и чёрными – а может, это были вовсе и не зрачки – в них медленно катились облака. – У меня пятка намокла.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался подозрительный плеск. Мукуро вздохнул и перевернулся на спину.  
– Какой ты приземлённый и скучный, – произнёс он печально. – Лучше гляди, какое небо.  
В небе летали и спаривались огненные совы, одна из них увлечённо натягивала себя на сияющий звёздами глобус. Мукуро моргнул и звёзды приняли форму сердечек.  
– А ещё, – вдруг добавил Хибари, в его голосе чувствовалась усиленная работа мысли, – у меня мёрзнет нос.  
Нос – это было уже серьёзно. Мукуро перевернулся обратно на живот и пополз.  
– Мы не можем, – пропыхтел он, пытаясь одновременно сдвинуться к краю и не сверзиться в воду, – допустить, чтобы он у тебя отпал, кто же будет тебя такого любить.  
Хибари разглядывал его печально и долго, будто бы говоря “действительно, кто”, а потом, конечно же, попытался стащить.

Они занимались этим уже полчаса, или два, или три, или десять минут, у Мукуро плохо получалось следить за временем.  
– Джек, – всхлипывал он, Хибари в нужных местах скрипел ногтями по полировке для качественной имитации. – Джек!  
– Обещай мне, Роза, – бубнил Хибари. – Обещай сейчас.  
Было холодно, конечности противно тряслись. У линии горизонта посвистывали дельфины, то и дело выпрыгивающие из воды.  
– Перестань так дёргаться, – зашипел Мукуро, хватая Хибари за предплечье. – Тебя сейчас смоет под дверь.  
– Это ты перестань, – неожиданно раздражённо ответил тот; это озадачивало.  
– Что перестать?  
– Перестань делать ЭТО.  
Это всё стресс, – пронеслось в голове у Мукуро. – Стресс, комплексы и суровое японское детство.  
– Бедный мой, – сказал он жалостливо, пряча глаза, и попытался погладить его по щеке. Щека почему-то была жёсткой и шла фалдами, но это, решил Мукуро, всего лишь от недосыпа.  
– Мукуро, – произнёс Хибари тоном, полным вселенской усталости. – Если я прошу тебя перестать гладить моё колено, это не значит, что ты должен начать гладить ещё и плечо.  
Мукуро тут же убрал руку – не то чтобы он действительно смутился, но почувствовал себя неуютно. Хорошо, что промахнулся совсем чуть-чуть.  
Но минуты через три – после мучительной и долгой попытки почесать щиколотку, не потеряв в мрачных водах любимый домашний тапочек, – к нему вдруг привалило понимание; у понимания были вариативные щупальца и немного присосок. Он задумчиво изучил сначала одну свою ладонь, сжимающую край двери, потом другую, всё ещё влажную после поглаживаний, и заметил:  
– Но я ведь тебя не трогал.  
Хибари потёр переносицу и задал тот самый вопрос.  
– А кто тогда?  
Он выглядел таким спокойным и таким уверенным в себе, будто это не не под ним сейчас плавало неизвестное нечто и трогало его за колени. Мукуро залюбовался им – на мгновение, другое – а потом решительно произнёс:  
– Нет, на дверь я тебя не пущу, даже не проси.  
Всё-таки собственничества в нём было меньше, чем самолюбия.

– Кто бы, – размышлял Мукуро вслух. – Вот кто бы это мог быть? Акула? Аллигатор? Кит?  
– Какой, к чёрту, кит, – не выдержал Хибари. – Ты вообще хоть раз смотрел “Энимал плэнет”?  
Мукуро посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
– Кё-я, – произнёс он по слогам. – Я живу с зоопарком.  
Но Хибари, вместо того, чтобы попытаться врезать ему или оскорбиться, почему-то замер.  
– Снова? – с любопытством спросил Мукуро. – Интересно, что оно откусит тебе первым – руку или ногу?  
– Почему сразу откусит?  
Они снова стремительно возвращались к теме любви по частям.  
– Не беспокойся, – сказал Мукуро и даже решился ободряюще похлопать его по плечу. – Я всегда буду помнить тебя целым.  
Хибари посмотрел на него с таким раздражением, будто прикидывал, с какой стороны лучше начать расчленять, и медленно произнёс:  
– Это ведь ты хотел романтики, ублюдок, – Мукуро на мгновение задумался, как тот умудряется разговаривать со стиснутыми зубами и что ещё может так делать; эта мысль захватила его, подчиняя себе. Мукуро завис.  
Хибари, тем временем, продолжал:  
– “Кёя, ты такой скучный, Кёя, наша постельная жизнь перестала меня радовать, Кёя, я хочу разнообразия”. Как я вообще на это повёлся? – спросил он с отвращением.  
Мукуро уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, напомнить и доказать, но тут Хибари с силой оттолкнулся, поднимая край двери и маленькую солёную волну – следом, и пропал из виду.  
– Кёя, – позвал Мукуро, позвал ещё и ещё, с каждым разом всё громче. Но когда всё вокруг успокоилось, водная гладь была пуста и прозрачна.

– Мудак ты, Кёя, – сухо произнёс Мукуро, снимая иллюзии. Надувной матрас под ним пружинил и пошло скрипел, на паркете же, если смотреть под углом, виднелись отпечатки возившегося по полу тела. Самого тела нигде не было видно. Мукуро уже было подумал, что тот успел забраться под диван, или его всё-таки утащила куда-то ёбаная неведомая хуйня, какой-нибудь влюбившийся в него пингвин или морской котик, но тут Хибари вошёл в дверь на своих двоих. Вид у него был невозмутимый, а в руках – ведро попкорна.  
– За твоим лицом наблюдать, – пояснил он любезно. – Вместо кино. Потом вспоминать и снова наблюдать. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой… ранимый.  
– Это ведь ты хотел включить этот сопливый фильм, – напомнил Мукуро, леденея от бешенства.  
– А ты сказал “Зачем включать, мы и сами так можем”. Ну как, смог?  
Мукуро усмехнулся.  
– Джек попал на корабль, влюбился в Розу и умер из-за неё. Разве нет, Кёя?  
Было сущим удовольствием видеть, как он застывает, вновь закрываясь в себе, как пропадает его смешливое настроение и разгорается злость. Мукуро уже ждал выплеска, ощущал его совсем близко, даже слышал слова “Ты бы ведь тоже бросил меня так, верно?”, но вдруг всё прекратилось, не дойдя до конца.  
Мукуро почувствовал себя обманутым.  
– А, – сказал Хибари небрежно, отставляя на столик нетронутый попкорн. – Может быть ты и прав.  
Хотелось спросить “что это с тобой?” или заехать ему тапком в лоб, но тапок было жаль, а спрашивать бесполезно. Мукуро резко встал, вынул клапан. Послышался дурацкий свистящий звук.  
– Полагаю, мелодрама, – заметил он макушке Хибари, сворачивающему матрас, – была не лучшим выбором.  
– Зато я надолго запомню твои вопли, – сказал тот, улыбнувшись. Улыбка была зловещей. Мукуро пнул его под рёбра, промахнулся, поехав на тапке, приземлился на диван. Хибари, поймав момент, приземлился сверху, и проникновенно прошептал:  
– Давай в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется романтики, просто пойдём в кино. В ресторан. В стрип-клуб, Мукуро, в тир или на скачки.  
В тоне Хибари раздражение – застарелое, давнее – мешалось со странной исступлённой нежностью, ломкой и острой краями.  
– Ты ещё цветы мне подари, – выдохнул Мукуро, погладил его между сведённых лопаток. Иногда – вот так – накатывало тягучее, тёплое, и рядом с Хибари хотелось быть вечно.  
А потом он говорил, как обычно, что-то вроде:  
– Ага. Посмертно. Погребальный венок, – и всё возвращалось на круги своя.

В следующий раз, – понял Мукуро, – будем смотреть фильмы про бензопилу.  
А на бензопиле обязательно будут нарисованы совы и сердечко.  
...или не _смотреть_.


End file.
